


calm the tides of war

by thorvaenn



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Intimacy, M/M, Post-Ragnarok, Sibling Incest, ragnarok spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 21:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12640008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorvaenn/pseuds/thorvaenn
Summary: Set shortly after Thor: Ragnarok.Conversation turns into more.He's not in control when Thor makes him feel like this. Makes him feel like he is worthy of lavishing these attentions onto his older brother.





	calm the tides of war

**Author's Note:**

> Yet again with the annoyingly vague summaries, but I don't want to be too spoilery.
> 
> This was so satisfying to write, I hope you enjoy it!

“You have your own cabin, you know,” Loki tells Thor as soon as he walks in and spots his brother, once again sprawled on top of Loki's bed.

 

“I know that. So does everyone else.”

 

Barely suppressing the urge to roll his eyes, Loki taps the switch with unnecessary force and the door slides shut behind him. Fine. Thor can invade his space, nothing new about that.

 

“So you're hiding?”

 

The derision helps him move further into the room, small as it is. He had vague plans as to what he was going to do when he was coming here. Undress. Have a drink, perhaps. Send an illusion to spy on some people.

 

“Regrouping.” Thor says it easily but Loki pauses to fully take him in anyway. Dressed down to an undershirt, his newly short hair is messy and his eye – the one left – has a bruised shadow underneath it. Loki would almost feel concerned.

 

Almost.

 

“I'm not surprised you find kingship a burden even after such a short time.”

 

He raises his hand to undo his collar. They have to preserve air and pressure in the ship and it gets annoyingly hot and stuffy. Thor laughs, deep and unamused.

 

“I should ask some people to put together a play. That seemed to lessen the burden for you.”

 

Loki feels his face warming up further. It felt like such a good idea back then. The power was intoxicating.

 

“Little blue icicle?” Thor presses on and Loki turns away, pretending to busy himself with removing his outer jacket.

 

“You know,” he says once the jacket is off and tossed to the side. “You're not what you thought you were either.”

 

“No, I'm not. I'm better off. So are you.”

 

Loki stiffens when he hears those words. But Thor's tone isn't unkind; neither to himself nor to Loki. It shouldn't be that easy for Thor to get to him, but damn, he feels just as tired as Thor looks.

 

In a blatant act of surrender, he sits next to Thor on the bed.

 

“Is that how you think about it?” Loki asks Thor, genuinely curious. “That he was cruel and he tried to fix it? With you and me?”

 

“How long was I banished? Days. How long were you imprisoned? Months. She was... it was millennia.”

 

“We don't know who her mother was.” He doesn't even mean to say it. It's sounds a little too much like _I don't know who my mother was._

 

Thor snorts. “I know who _wasn't_ her mother.”

 

This time, Loki does roll his eyes. “That would be obvious.”

 

He almost jumps when Thor places his palm over Loki's hand where he's leaning on the bed. It's warm and dry despite the manufactured humidity that plagues Loki and he looks down on it, momentarily stunned speechless.

 

“I don't come here just to be alone.”

 

“Thor...”

 

He's not sure how he missed it – or maybe he just didn't want to see – the soft recline of Thor's body on the bed, the quietness that is rare to him. He knows what it signifies despite only ever experiencing it a couple of times. The need that grips Thor, so different from his usual appetites.

 

It's not that he would want to deny Thor just for the sake of tormenting him. Sometimes, yes, with gusto, but not in this, not now. The reason he hesitates is his own reaction.

 

His own need.

 

But some things never change about Thor and he might be missing his hair, his eye, his entire damned home realm, and Loki sees him the same way he always has.

 

Better, even. So he already knows he will risk it, will let himself be captured by Thor's stillness and pulled into it; inescapable orbit.

 

Thor smiles when Loki kneels up on the bed and puts his hand on Thor's hips, not yet tugging his trousers off, simply looking down at him, preparing himself for what's to come.

 

Before he can move, Thor reaches out to run a finger over Loki's lips. It's light and gentle, but also thorough. It feels like it takes a good minute for Thor to start at one corner, make his way over each patch of overdry skin and end at the second corner of Loki's mouth.

 

Like a spell, it rids Loki of all caution. He dips down, almost clumsily, to fuse his still tingling lips over Thor's, seeking out wetness and heat and finding both. Parting his knees, Thor pulls him on top of himself fully and they both moan when Loki's weight crashes down onto Thor.

 

And Loki was right to fear this because with Thor's thighs squeezing his sides, Thor's hands wrapping into his hair and Thor's mouth opening to him, his mind goes nearly blank. Past and future fade away and there is only this. Desire mixed with eagerness to please. He's not in control when Thor makes him feel like this. Makes him feel like he is worthy of lavishing these attentions onto his older brother.

 

Through their kisses, they both get hard and clothing becomes a nuisance. Forcing himself to focus, Loki spells it away, thanking the Norns when he hears a thud of leather somewhere in the corner. It might be hard to explain that the king of Asgard had nothing to wear because Loki materialized his clothing into the outer space.

 

“What did you just laugh about?” Thor murmurs against his mouth and sluggishly, Loki opens his eyes, staring at Thor's face from too up close. He didn't realize he laughed. But the truth is inconsequential.

 

“Our clothing. I was glad I managed.”

 

“You always manage,” Thor says, so easily, so instantly, hands going to Loki's newly bared buttocks and squeezing.

 

If Loki wasn't already so caught up, he might scoff, not at the questionable accuracy of that statement, but at the naïve sentiment behind it.

 

But he is caught up and his still clammy skin is further heated up by Thor's natural warmth, but it feels so good, so _warm_ that he doesn't know how he ever thought he was too hot. He licks up the strong column of Thor's throat, tasting him and it's so achingly familiar on his tongue that his cock twitches and Thor laughs.

 

Thor is not interested much teasing or games, those are for different times, and Loki is willing to give him what he needs. He has to hiss at Thor a little bit when he goes to rise just a fraction, needing to get a hand between them and Thor tightens his hold on him to prevent him, but after that, he has a hand wrapped around his brother's thick cock, stroking it just a bit before slipping lower, along the crack and straight towards the puckered hole.

 

Thor makes an approving little sound and shudders when Loki presses one finger in, slicking it with barely a whisper of magic. He wants to keep doing this for a bit and he manages to slip two fingers into Thor, breath hitching at the intimate pressure around the digits, loving the idea of touching Thor from the inside, but yet again he is denied as Thor knocks his hand away. His arms are unyielding as they wrap around Loki's torso, forcing the two of them together, so close as though he wants them to become one.

 

Perhaps he does. Loki knows better than to ask.

 

With the steady pressure of Thor's thighs around his waist, he nudges his cock against the still tight opening and presses in. It's not without force. It would never work without force, not when Thor refuses to be opened up with fingers.

 

Gritting his teeth, Loki tries again and again, the action very nearly causing him pain as his cockhead protests against the behaviour, but Thor sounds perfectly happy, making little breathy noises as he crushes Loki's chest and strokes through his hair.

 

It's Loki who cries out when Thor's body finally yields and he fucks in. Thor only smiles, eye closed. Instantly, he rocks both their bodies in a slow, rolling rhythm. They never part too far and as Loki feels the tight clenching around his cock, so _good_ but so restrained, he drops his head on Thor's shoulder and huffs out his frustration.

 

“You're just where I need you, brother,” Thor whispers, earnest despite his smile being audible in his voice. Rearing up, Loki struggles a little, trying to push his cock deeper, _harder,_ into Thor, succeeding only partially. Only so far as Thor wants to allow him, most likely. Damn him.

 

“One day, you will allow me to do this my way.”

 

Thor laughs heartily that time, the sound reverberating through his entire body and going straight to Loki's cock. “I let you have your own way all the time.”

 

Yes, when Loki is the one taking Thor's cock. Riding him into exhaustion. Ordering Thor to eat him out. Sucking Thor off tortuously slowly.

 

But this, _this_ Thor only ever does how _he_ wants it.

 

“No,” Loki says. “One day I will have you on your hands and knees. I will eat you out until you beg. Then I will finger you until you _cry._ And then, only then, I will fuck you.”

 

Thor hums thoughtfully, grinning up at Loki as he squeezes around him. “Stay with me, and you might just get your wish.”

 

It's like a punch to the gut and Loki comes to a stop. Not that Thor notices; it's his hips that are doing all the work.

 

 _Stay with me_.

 

That's what his fool of a brother really wants, despite how much better he seems to have learned. Trapped inside him, Loki remembers that this is precisely what he was afraid of. He's the one being spread open.

 

Perhaps Thor senses his desperation and he brings their mouths together again, his tongue hot and sensual, coaxing Loki back into a semblance of relaxation. The undulating speeds up and there is pleasure instead of just the shock of the pressure now, and Loki likes the rhythm.

 

It's easier to get swept up in the sex, in the way Thor feels underneath him – and around him – than to think of the rest and so he does, even going so far as to whisper a couple of filthy words into Thor's ear, praising him. He lets his mouth do the work and squeezes his eyes shut, denying to himself what he's saying even as he says it. Telling Thor how beautiful he is, how perfect, how good he feels.

 

And even Thor starts to unravel eventually, sweat beading on his skin, releasing his hold on Loki ever so slightly to let him get more leverage and fuck in, harder and faster. They rock together on the nearly too small bed in a too small cabin, the walls of which are surrounded by what is left of their people, hovering in the nothingness of space.

 

None of it feels real at times. Sometimes, looking at Thor, Loki is faced with the discomfiting knowledge of all that he's done to him, done to _himself_ , but then it disappears and nothing matters for the next while.

 

But this matters. And this is real. It's pure, in a way, nothing but water and salt and instinct.

 

“You're going to fill me up,” Thor says, gripping the back of his neck harshly. “That's an order.”

 

A well placed order. Loki's eyes snap open and his lips part in a quiet shout as he does just that, twitching against Thor's with more force than is wise, balls drawing up until he's crying out and coming deep inside his brother.

 

He finds the answering shudders in Thor soon after and his belly is streaked with hot come. Before the bliss of his orgasm flickers out and all he's left with is exhaustion, Loki fantasizes about licking it all up.

 

He's not as regretful as he thought he would be when it's done.

 

Thor is asleep. Loki watched it as it happened, a mere minute after they quieted down, the slow, satisfied blink of Thor's eye and the way the eyelid uncompromisingly fluttered shut and Thor's breathing went deep and even.

 

There were times when Loki would consider fucking Thor the height of intimacy, and being permitted to witness him falling asleep a mundane daily occurrence.

 

The scales are rigged these days.

 

He bends down to press his lips against the steadily beating pulse at Thor's neck. Vulnerable. Trusting. But Loki has never wanted less to break that trust.

 

He hopes that Thor knows that, because if he doesn't, it's terrifying that he would give in to sleep like this.

 

“Brother,” Loki whispers. His cock is about to slip out and he suspects it will wake Thor up anyway.

 

“Mm.”

 

Taking a breath, Loki thinks of what more he could say. The air almost rushes out again before he can figure it out, making him quieter than ever.

 

“ _Brother_.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> hi I'm [thorduna.tumblr.com](http://thorduna.tumblr.com)


End file.
